The Devil's Music
The Devil's Music is the 4th episode of the second season and the 26th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Leo returns to help the sisters save their young neighbor when the manager of a band scheduled to play on Piper's nightclub makes a demonic deal. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Karis Paige Bryant as Jenny Gordon Guest Stars *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Larry Holden as Jeff Carlton *David Haydn-Jones as Chris Barker Special Musical Guest *Dishwalla Co-Starring *Alexandra Picatto as Tina Hitchens *Chris Nelson as Masselin *Ralph Garman as DJ *Robert Madrid as Roadie #1 *Smalls as Bouncer Magical Notes The Book of Shadows Masselin :''A hellspawn collector,'' :''A keeper of souls,'' :G'''ive him his due, :H'''e'll accomplish your goals. ---- To Vanquish Masselin :A''' potion internal :'T'o rid his foul presence :'H'is powers infernal :'A're killed with this essence :'''A collection of M'yrrh '''B'ark, :'M'ixed with 'S'arresh, :'A'long with crushed 'B'ear 'R'oot, :'I'n 'W'ater so 'F'resh. :Combine these together, :Bind them as one, :Contribute crow feathers, :Your task is soon done ::'T'he 'D'emon must drink this ::'T'o relinquish his victims, ::'T'o consume this foul broth ::'I's his benediction. *Although this is the real text, we are supposed to believe that what Phoebe read was the real entry: Trapped within the demon, the unfortunates are kept alive, their souls tortured for the pleasure he gets from their suffering...the demon seeks willing trusting souls delivered by the one who sealed the pact...he will disappear in a giant gas bubble freeing his victims leaving them safe and sound. *Masselin is referred to on the Spirit Classification page as a Spirit Eater. Potions *Leo uses a magic powder on Jeff Carlton to make Dishwalla play at P3. *Piper and Phoebe create a potion to vanquish Masselin. Powers *Intangibility:' Used by Masselin to walk through walls. *'Swallowing:' Used by Masselin to swallow his victims. *'Soul Absorption:' Used by Masselin to absorb his victims' souls. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Masselin to set Jeff Carlton on fire. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to open a door at P3 and to fling Jeff Carlton and to push Phoebe's skirt down Masselin's throat. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Jeff Carlton and everyone in the club. Notes and Trivia *In this episode P3 is opened to the public. *Leo meets Dan for the first time in this episode. *Dan is revealed to have been a former second base baseball player for the Seattle Mariners until he blew out his knee sliding home. *This is the first episode to have a special musical guest and also the first in which the musical guest is part of the plot. *Phoebe does not use her power of premonition in this episode. *This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. *Prue uses her eyes to channel her power in this episode, which she has rarely done since she gained the ability to channel it through her hands in Out of Sight. She also did this in Witch Trial. *While regrouping after the sisters' first encounter with Masselin, the show's theme music can be heard playing in the club's background. *Piper's power seems to have considerably improved as she's able to freeze almost everybody in the club, although for a short time. *Piper tells Prue to use her power to blow up Masselin from the inside. Piper will eventually develop the power to do just that. She later blows up the Big Bad Wolf from the inside in Happily Ever After. Cultural References *Piper angrily retorts to Leo, "What are we, like, Leo's Witches now?" This is a play on the TV show, "''Charlie's Angels" (1976-1981), also created by Aaron Spelling. Phoebe made a similar reference about Kyle Brody in the episode "Someone to Witch Over Me". *Rock and roll music was originally referred to as "the devil's music". *Piper makes a reference to the phrase "Elvis has left the building". Music ;By Dishwalla :"Counting Blue Cars" :"Find Your Way Back Home" :"Stay Awake" :"Until I Wake Up" Gallery Behind The Scenes 204a.jpg 204c.jpg 204b.jpg Quotes :(Piper walks in the kitchen.) :Piper: (excited) Guess what I did. Guess what I did, all by myself. :Phoebe: What? :Piper: You ready? :Phoebe: What? :Piper: Get this... Dish...walla... my club... playing there... tonight. :Prue: What? :Piper: I networked. Sent out feelers, sent off press releases and wouldn't you know it. Dishwalla decided to put P3 on their schedule. How's about that? P3 has officially been validated as the place to be. We're on the map (then, she hugs her sisters) I couldn't have done it without you, you patient (she kisses Prue) most generous (kisses Phoebe) sisters in the whole wide world. (Doorbells rings.) I'll get it. (She answers the door.) Leo... this day just keeping getting better. Hi. :Leo: Hi, uh, Piper, we have to talk. :Piper: Yeah...okay, uh... are you free tonight? Better be, ‘cause you're my date. We have backstage passes, all access, baby, to see Dishwalla at P3. I made it happen. :Leo: Uh, no, actually, I made it happen. :Piper: What? :Leo: Hi. :Piper: Hello! :Leo: Listen, I was hoping that we could uh... talk :Piper: Sure... Leo this is... :Leo: Dan Gordon! :Piper: Wait. You know him? :Leo: What? Are you kidding? He used to play second base for the Mariners. Ha had an all-star season going till he blew out his knee sliding into home. I still think you were safe. :Dan: So do I. :Leo: I'm Leo. :Dan: Nice meeting you. :Piper: No, it's not. You follow baseball? :Leo: Yeah! :Piper: You have time for baseball, but you don't have time to tell me about you-know-what, before you-know-who shows up you-know-where? :Dan: Uh, listen. If you two need to talk or something, I can... :Piper: No, no no. We don't need to talk. Leo stops by occasionally to fix things. Phoebe can show him around. (Phoebe shows up.) Ahem! Let's go talk to Jenny. :Dan: It was nice meeting you. :Leo: Yeah, you too. (Dan and Piper leave.) :Prue: Look, we don't know for sure if the demon is gone, if he is still here, then he's gonna feed again and Carlton's the one to feed him. Do you still have the poison pill? :Phoebe: Yes, but I don't think it's gonna be enough. :Prue: Phoebe, stop. All right, uh, we need to cover the exits, look for Carlton, if we see him grab anybody, Piper, you freeze the room and we'll get into positions. :Piper: I wish we could just stuff his head in a toilet and make him cough up the demon. :Phoebe: Oh, honey, still upset with Leo? :Piper: I'm talking about Carlton. :Phoebe: I can't keep up. International Titles *'French:' Une musique d'enfer (A Music from Hell) *'Polish:' Szatańskie Brzmienie (Satanic Sound) *'Czech:' Ďábelská hudba (The Devil's Music) *'Slovak:' Diabolská hudba (The Devil's Music) *'Italian:' La musica del diavolo (The Devil's Music) *'Spanish (Spain): '''La música del diablo ''(The Devil's Music) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''El pacto con el diablo ''(The Pact with the Devil) *'Hungarian: '''A sátán zenéje ''(The Devil's Music) *'Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil): '''A Música do Diabo ''(The Devil's Music) *'Russian: 'Дьявольская музыка muzika (The Devil's Music) *'Finnish: '''Sovitut sävelet ''(Agreed Tunes) *'German: '''Pakt mit dem Teufel ''(Pact with the Devil) *'Serbian: 'Đavolja muzika (The Devil's Music) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2